Blue Plastic Flowers
by Clary
Summary: Acrina Sol is an up-and-coming art student. Throw in St. Andrews and Prince William you have the story.
1. Default Chapter

Blue Plastic Flowers  
By Clary

Prologue:  
  
Arnica Sol was probably the last person to be expected to walk right down the steps of the International Flight 9-65 on the morning of August 20th. She certainly did not fit the preconceived thoughts of what an American should look like. With her iron-straight, deep brown hair and exotic forest green eyes she seemed more inclined to be from another country. So it was no surprise when she was immediately approached by an obviously Latino man around the age of 24 while she was waiting for her luggage to come. 

"Hola senorita," he greeted her placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here? Come to make a place for yourself on Scottish soil?" Arnica looked to the man and smiled. If you had known her you would realize that when she smiled at you, as she was now, you were about to be brushed off. The man smiled back thinking it was best to wait for the women to answer first. When she turned and grabbed a rather large, black, canvas Samsonite suitcase and lifted it off the conveyor belt the man became impatient.

"Hey chica didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to brush off people who are being friendly?" Arnica pulled out the handle to her luggage and smiled again before replying:  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" With that she walked away her Doc Martin black, lace-up boots clip-clomping in rhythm with the wheels on the suitcase. Really, the audacity of men these days! Like she was just supposed to fall down and thank them for gracing her with their presence! She was smart, educated women totally capable of finding her way around the country without the smart-ass comments of one machismo male. Oh how those kinds of men just made her so angry. Truly she'd had enough of that kind of treatment back in Texas. This prestigious college had better damn well be worth the horrendously long flight, and relocation over.  
  
"Arnica!" A female voice caught her attention and Arnica looked around the highly crowded airport lobby to find a cousin of hers waving.   
  
"Stella! Hi!" Immediately Arnica let go of her bag and hugged her cousin very happy to see friendly face in was quite possibly an unfriendly country. Stella had the same dark, straight hair as Arnica, and the same exotic green eyes. It was her skin color that was different. Instead of the deep brown Stella had a light golden color since her father was after all Caucasian.  
  
"Oh Arnica please don't call me by my name you'll ruin my whole reputation, call me Estella." Estella reached down and took the backpack that Arnica had towed from the plane and immediately started chattering on about St. Andrews and all of her friends.   
  
"What's wrong with Stella?"   
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Get out, Prince William is attending St. Andrews?" Arnica squealed. She stirred the tomato soup in the pan and added a pinch more basil before lowering the heat and closing the lid. Estella nodded sipping on her wine cooler. Arnica grabbed her own drink and sat on the wicker chair next to her cousin.   
  
"Yep, he finished his first year, too. This would be his second, but by now everyone's star-stuck feelings have worn away. That's why you signed that "Stop Press" agreement. To preserve the privacy of all the high breed students. His brother is attending Eton I think."  
  
"That's crazy, but of course I wouldn't know I've had my head in high school and college since his mother died. That was what five years ago? And news about the royals really doesn't trickle into America unless you look for it."  
  
"Or read the paper." Arnica turned towards Estella quickly.   
  
"Are you saying I'm not keeping up with the news?"  
  
"Yep. Don't worry a lot of people don't unless it's extremely important. It's really a bad habit. You won't find too much of that here though. The school is really tough and very few students get in and American transfers are rare. Your just lucky I was here before you it may have helped." Arnica took a swig of her wine cooler before taking the soup off the burner.  
  
"Yea but it's not like Sol isn't a common Latino name anyways. Wait a minute why are we having such a serious conversation? Tomorrow classes start and I haven't even had the chance to tour the grounds. Or the pubs, and I'm even legal in both countries so lets go do that." Estella looked at her pointedly, her right eyebrow arched as if to say 'your serious'?   
  
"You want to get slammed before the first day of classes?"  
  
"So what? It's not like we're not drinking now, and I didn't say slammed I said visiting pubs." Estella licked her lips and downed her wine cooler before nodding.  
  
"Ok but no drinking until the wee hours of the morning just socializing."

"Whatever you say papi."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Stepping into the pub you could tell college students visited regularly. Several were actually studying on the round tables while others where chattering away amongst themselves making up 75% of the noise pollution. Arnica immediately felt like 'American' was posted on her forehead and everyone who looked at her could just immediately tell. She looked to Estella for some direction but it seemed that Estella had already found a flock of friends to join. 'Thanks for including me, prima.' Arnica followed Estella to the farthest table from the entrance and smiled as she approached the table. Estella squealed loudly and hugged all the men and women, a clear attribute that she'd brought from home. Arnica and Estella were accustomed to hugging all their friends in greeting. Their mothers had hated it, because it was so flirtatious.   
  
"Hey everyone this is mi prima from the states, Arnica Angelita Sol." Arnica smiled and waved and Estella began to point and introduce all of the people in her group.   
  
"That's Michael, he's actually early to Andrew's. He wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow. He didn't even call me." The man looked to be 21 and well built with tousled curly hair, kakis, and a baby blue, long-sleeve collared shirt. He shook her hand and yelled a hello.   
  
"That's Joseph, he's our resident stuff-shirt. His father's an Earl if you can believe it." This man had ivory white skin, red hair and freckles all across his face and neck. Like his companion he wore a long sleeved shirt and kakis.  
  
"And finally, that is David." David turned out to be quite different. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants. He wore Doc Martin boots that had ornamental buckles all along the side. His nails were painted with cheap black nail polish and his hair was spiked in relatively short clumps all along his head. The tips where even dyed purple. Immediately Arnica admired him for his independence.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Arnica. Always a pleasure to meet such a sweet looking girl." Arnica mumbled thanks, not knowing if it was a complement or not. Estella didn't bother to introduce the women of the table. She simply left to the bar to order drinks, making Arnica feel very much embarrassed.

  
"Well come, sit by me." David insisted. "Do you smoke? I happen to have some cigs with me." Arnica had actually quit smoking a year ago. The temptation however was tremendous so she nodded yes and lit up the cigarette feeling both guilty and excited. Free to say the least. And, did it ever feel so good to smoke. A year later and she was still undeniably hooked to the awful cancer ridden things. David was obviously a free spirit.   
  
"So first day at ol' Andrews is it?" Michael asked. Arnica nodded.  
  
"Yes I finished my required classes at my old University, St. Mary's. And I wanted to finish out my college years at St. Andrews. It's quite a prestigious school and would look really good on my diploma."  
  
"No kidding, what are you majoring in?"   
  
"Art." Michael almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Art? So you are an artist too, eh?" Arnica looked a bit offended as Estella rejoined the group plunking down a large glass of brown beer in front of her.   
  
"What happened?" Estella asked.   
  
"You didn't tell me that your cousin was an artist Estella," Michael stated. "That's a complete waste of education if ever I heard one."  
  
"Oh shut up Michael you've never seen Arnica's work it's terrific. She'll be famous and you'll be begging to have a piece of artwork in your bedroom."   
  
"Well your half right."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"What the hell did that mean? 'Your half right.' Bastard. I'm always right!" Estella bellowed in the hallway. "What a selfish priss."   
  
"Calm down Estella, I'm sure it was nothing." Arnica said pulling off her coat and shoes.   
  
"Not when it comes to Michael, prima. You'd better watch yourself with him. I trust him about as far as you can throw him." Estella looked to the clock on the her bedroom table.  
  
"Jeza it's already 12 am. Off to bed now or you'll be late and that does not make a good impression on the professors."  
  
"I would if you would just shut up."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The next morning the alarm clock blared out the morning radio news as Arnica opened her eyes. She blinked twice before noticing that her cousin had already taken over the shower. Arnica grumbled and shut off the alarm clock before curling up into her blankets.  
  
'Too cold.'

  
"Hey now get up!" Estella threw a moist towel onto Arnica and Arnica grumbled in reply. "Your going to need a shower to get yourself going. Come on now it's already 6 o'clock we leave in 15 minutes."  
  
"Fifteen minutes why did you set the alarm so late?" Arnica bounded up grabbing some jeans, underwear and long sleeved shirt before rushing into the steamy bathroom.  
  
"I didn't you kept hitting snooze!" After tying up her hair into a tight bun spreading on some make-up and perfume Arnica arose from the bathroom much nicer looking then 15 minutes ago. She walked into the kitchen to find Estella sipping on coffee and reading the morning paper.  
  
"It's about time. I have your coffee ready to go, and grab a warm sweater or you'll freeze to death. Your from Texas remember? Anything under 80 degrees and you'll become a Popsicle." Arnica threw on her favorite sweater and grabbed her corduroy book bag. This was horrible her first class started in just thirty minutes and without Estella she'd be so lost she'd never find her way around. Wait a minute.  
  
"Hey my first class is at 9:30. It's barely 6:25 why are we leaving so early?" Estella scowled at her.  
  
"Because, dumbass, you haven't seen the whole school, and my class is at 8. I can't be holding your hand every where you go."  
  
"Oh." Well, at least the scenery was pretty. It smelled a little like the sea and the university was so old and huge that Arnica thought it was once a castle or at least an older church. She didn't know she hadn't exactly read up on the university, although now she was clearly regretting her procrastination. It seemed like everywhere she turned there were birds waking up and singing and the sun had turned the clouds a deep shade of pink and blue. Almost like a painting.   
  
"Hey Estella! Arnica wait up!" It was David and Michael, clearly surprised to have come along the two girls so early in the morning. At least David looked surprised. Just as asked the two girls waited on a concrete bench. David meet up with them first hugging both girls like it had been ages since they last meet up instead of just the night before.  
  
"Michael what are you doing up so early did your maid wake you setting out your kakis and shirt?" Michael scowled a bit before ruffling up Estella's perfectly blown dry hair. "Jerk cut it out!"

  
"Maybe that'll teach you to not joke with me so early. For your information there is a reason why I'm up this early, although it's none of your business. Why are you here? I thought you had classes later on."   
  
"I do I was just showing Arnica around. Hey why don't you and David show her around instead? I have to visit the library anyways." David snickered and already Arnica's cheeks felt warm. She hated being dumped onto other people like a puppy.  
  
"You know the only reason I would is if she gives me a kiss." Michael smiled. "I do have reasons for being here."   
  
"Hey its no big deal Michael we can show her around." David interjected. "I mean it's not a problem."  
  
"It is for me and I want my reward for doing so." Arnica scowled, and sighed quickly. She stepped up to Michael and intended a quick peck on the lips as payment. Although when she did Michael clasped his hands on the small of her back and kissed her deeper and longer. Arnica was too stunned to wiggle out of his grasp and was a bit ashamed to admit that she actually liked the kiss. Instead she felt her cheeks grow a lot hotter then before and snuck quick looks to her cousin and David before staring straight down to the floor. Estella's mouth was open and in fact when she closed it Arnica noticed her cousins expression actually became a bit angry. David on the other hand looked hurt. Arnica was confused, why would it hurt David?  
  
"Good now that it's all settled lets move on shall we?" Michael said guiding Arnica away from the small crowd to the north end of the university grounds. Estella took off without another word and David walked along side Arnica puffing on a cigarette staring straight up. Until 7:45 Michael and David pointed out key places that Arnica's schedule told her to go. By 8 David had to leave to his first class and Michael and Arnica were left alone.  
  
"Didn't you have some meeting or something important to do, Michael?" She asked him, more out of curiosity then wanting him to leave. After the kiss Arnica had a very strange attraction to the man. She was sure however that it was purely the adrenaline talking and not true feelings. The man had made fun of her major, or whole purpose of being. Art was her life, so why was it that after that kiss Arnica couldn't help blushing when she looked up at Michael.   
  
"Yes I do." Michael said. "I suppose you can come along with me. It's in the same building as your first and second classes. But I must warn you Arnica that you must keep completely silent about this. If you aren't you'll be kicked out of the university."   
  
"Alright."   
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The smell of old books was the first thing to invade Arnica's senses as the two stepped into one of the buildings labeled "Arts and Humanities." Arnica was a bit taken back but kept silent as their shoes click-clacked all the way down the marble floors and when the stopped directly in front of a door marked "Professor Edmond Fitzgerald, Ph.D Arts and Humanities Director". Michael knocked quickly and entered after the voice of an older man bid them entrance. Inside was a balding professor of at least 45 years of age seated behind a polished mahogany desk twice the size of her own hand me down. The old man pushed his glasses back up his nose and took Michael's hand in greeting him. Arnica looked around a moment before smiling and greeting the professor herself.

  
"Well, well, my, my you have stunning green eyes my dear. Yes, stunning against that dark skin of yours. Yes, most elegant. What is your name my dear?" His breath smelt like mint candy.  
  
"Arnica, Arnica Sol, professor."   
  
"Ah yes, come, come, sit. I think I remember an Arnica Sol. Quite an interesting portfolio you have my dear. Yes, we don't see talent like yours too often. You have the best potential to become quite well known. But, please how do you know Mr. Cedrus?" Arnica smiled.  
  
"I run in the same group of friends as her cousin. We meet last night." Michael answered, this she did not like one bit.  
  
"Oh good, good. Well William should be here soon I'm glad to see you so early and with such lovely company. I'm sure it won't matter to him." A buzzing noise came from the professors intercom on his desk.  
  
"Professor Fitzgerald William is here to see you." The man jumped up with delight and clapped his hands.   
  
"Send him right in Agnus." He turned to Arnica. "My dear William also shows great promise in the arts I'm sure you two will find much to talk about."  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Michael agreed, although not as enthusiastically as the professor. In the office walked a very handsome blonde that any photographer would have recognized.  
  
"William so good to see you again ol' boy." Michael said, slapping William on the shoulder and shaking his hand. He looked to Arnica and smiled. "This is Arnica Angelita Sol. Wasting her life away on an art major as well."  
  
"Hello very nice to meet you." William said taking Arnica's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." Arnica smiled trying to hide the bubble of excited feeling welling up inside her.

"William, my boy! So glad you've not changed your mind about majoring in Art History. You had me scared." Professor Fitzgerald took William's hand hugged him slightly.   
  
"Very sorry about that Professor."  
  
"Yes, yes, well it's alright. Alright indeed." The professor sat down at his desk and fiddled with the papers that littered his desk. "Ah , yes here it is. Your new schedule, and do make yourself at home William and be glad to have such wonderful friends as Mr. Cedar here to greet you. Have you meet Ms. Sol? She's one of our more talented students. In fact I think that you and she have a class together. Speaking of class I must rush off. I do have to keep up appearances that I am a professor you know."  
  
"Yes, sir we do." William smiled as they were all shooed out the door and Professor locked it behind him.   
  
"My dear, so good to meet you do keep in contact. I'd love to see new works you've created."  
  
"I'll be sure to Professor." After that the three were left alone in the hallway. "Well he was pretty nice. Maybe the nicest professor I've ever met."  
  
"Yes, well he is always in a hurry unfortunately. Rather hard to keep up with what he says." William commented. He looked to Michael. "Well tell me how did you two meet?"  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"I knew this university was diversified when I first chose it. I wanted to get away from home and become more independent. Plus it's near the sea so that made it all the more appealing." Arnica nodded. It was almost six in the evening and they hadn't stopped chattering since. Michael was puffing on a cigarette and sipping on tea. Arnica had ordered a soup and Earl Grey tea and was taking tiny sips every five minutes. William was drinking a coke and they had gotten into they're conversation they had started that morning.  
  
"I chose it because it was very prestigious. I wanted all the advantages I could take after picking my major. Artists don't get very far in the world. At least not from where I come from. In fact, Michael I don't even know your major.  
  
"I'm pre-law. After this I go to Harvard or some other school my father thinks will look best." Arnica looked back to William.   
  
"You see I could never find myself stuck into eight years of college. I'm just not built for it. Mi mama y papa always said 'I don't care what you do just go to college'. After that I'm on my own." The blonde waitress stopped over them.   
  
"H're ya go love. One bowl of tomato soup and crackers. You sure you don't want anything else?"

  
"Yes I'm fine thanks."  
  
"Well school is pretty much my whole life. I mean besides all those other engagements. There isn't time for much else." Micheal nodded.  
  
"Yep the life of a royal or high class is always filled with appointments. Not to bad as compared to others just a bit boring." Arnica smiled.   
  
"Oh what a terrible life you lead."  
  
End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter Two

Blue Plastic Flowers  
By Clary  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Arnica stood in the heavily light bathroom brushing out her hair and running the blow dryer along side it. She was trying rather hard to make her hair as straight as possible. Estella stood outside the bathroom door tapping her foot against the wooden floor and checking her watch for the 50th time. Arnica took a quick glance to her cousin before finally becoming satisfied with her appearance and walking out the door into the hallway.  
  
"'Bout time." Estella grumbled. She was surly not happy about going out to the pubs tonight. Especially since she found out that Michael and the others would be there.   
  
"Sorry I have longer hair then you do." Arnica couldn't figure it out. Estella obviously didn't like Michael, not in a romantic sense at least. So what was so wrong about Arnica dating him?   
  
"It's nothing. Look Arnica I want you to be careful around Michael. Ok?" Estella asked as they locked up the dorm and began to the stairs. "I mean real careful."  
  
"I will Estella I promise. Besides, it's not love just drinks." Estella nodded, not completely satisfied with her answer, but took it anyways. Outside, however, was a limo and Michael stood just outside. He dropped the cigarette that he had been previously puffing on and snubbed out the butt with his expensive looking shoe.   
  
"What's all this?" Arnica asked, amazed at the extravagance. She hugged and kissed Michael hello.  
  
"This, my dear, is our transportation to a very posh restaurant. Jospeh is with me, too, Estella." The look of anger was immediately wiped off of her face and Estella rushed into the limo to see if it was true. Michael closed the limo door behind her.   
  
"But, I'm not even dressed for it. Here I am in jeans." Arnica protested hugging Michael around his neck and leaning on him and he was being supported by the limo.   
  
"Just go naked." Arnica laughed. He wasn't serious was he?  
  
"Hey lets go Arnica. Or you'll be left behind." Estella had clearly forgotten her animosity and the couple slipped into the limo before the conversation could go any further.  As it turned out the posh restaurant was actually dinner at Michael's family's country home. And, a woman called Lillian accompanied William. She was exceptionally quiet, but very polite all throughout dinner. Arnica smiled very cordially every time Lillian looked to her, but couldn't help but feel the girl knew something she didn't. Michael and the boys kept up most of the conversation and Estella often made shrewd remarks into Arnica's ear every moment she could. Joseph often amazed her by cracking jokes every fifteen minutes when the conversation became almost too stale for the girls to care. He was extremely funny, and Arnica could see why her cousin was so taken by him.   
  
One month had past and adjustment to rigid college life had once again taken its toll on Arnicas sleep, but over all it was enjoyable. She often visited museums with David and attended classes with William twice a week. Most of the time, however, she spent studying or going out with her cousin's group of friends.   
  
"Arnica," Michael whispered into her ear. She hadn't noticed him standing next to her chair. "Would you like to join me outside?" Arnica nodded and walked with him out the dining room. Michael led her away from the glass doors to a more secluded part of the gardens that seemed a trait in such a beautiful country.   
  
"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Michael asked her.   
  
"Yes, in fact I did. I wish I had dressed properly though." Arnica smiled again.  
  
"You look beautiful no matter what you wear." Michael grabbed Arnica's left wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Stay the night." Arnica pulled away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay the night." Arnica backed away and blushed.   
  
"No Michael I want to go home." In his eyes Arnica noticed the anger. She didn't understand. If he truly cared about her it wouldn't matter whether or not she stayed.   
  
Arnica didn't wait for him to answer any longer she started towards the house and walked into the dining room to find that only William and Lillian where still occupying it.  
  
"Where are Joseph and Estella?" William looked to her surprised. Had he known?   
  
"They left a little while ago. Aren't you staying here?" Arnica shook her head exaggerating her no. Her cheeks where once again burning.   
  
"Can you take me home? I really don't want to stay here any longer." William looked to Lillian and nodded. They both stood and William left to excuse himself to Michael. Lillian and Arnica stood in the uncomfortable silence as they waited. After a few moments Arnica looked to Lillian.  
  
"I'm really sorry about intruding on your date with William. It's just…I wasn't expecting this to happen." Lillian looked upset.  
  
"Oh no, no! I'm not dating Prince William. I'm just visiting my cousin Joseph. The Prince was just being kind enough to escort me to this dinner so that I wouldn't feel awkward. Michael told us that after dinner you would be staying and that we could leave when we wanted." Arnica was furious. They'd only been dating for a month and already she was expected to sleep in his bed? How crazy was this guy?   
  
"Alright," William announced his entrance into the room and the two immediately stopped their conversation. "The limo is waiting for us. If you don't mind Lillian I'll be dropping you off first."  
  
"I don't mind." Lillian noticeably blushed and for the first time Arnica noticed that she was actually much younger then at first glace. This girl couldn't have been more then 17!   
  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
As promised, Lillian was dropped off at a home equally, if not more beautiful then the one that they had all just visited. While there was three Arnica had been full of conversation. But, now alone with the prince she didn't know what to say to him.   
  
"So, why didn't you stay?" William asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" William looked to her quickly, a surprised expression mixed with anger.  
  
"I'm sorry William I'm not exactly in the happiest of moods." Arnica growled. "I just can't believe he actually thought I would stay. What moron would? Especially since I had just meet him. I mean it's not like I love him or anything." She looked up to William. "Did it seem like I loved him?"   
  
"I don't know." William answered quietly. "I am not exactly an expert."  Whether or not he was trying to be funny Arnica didn't wish to laugh. Instead she grinned and nodded.  
  
"No one is I suppose."   
  
"Don't take it harshly but you are very pretty maybe it was because of that."  
  
"Because I respect you I'm going to forget you even said that." William grinned.   
  
"Yes I suppose your right. That was a horrible thing to say. I am sorry." Arnica began to cry. Small salty tears dropping every few moments onto her neck. William stared at her as if he couldn't figure out what to do.   
  
"I'm sorry. When I get angry I begin to cry. I suppose I can't control my emotions very well." Arnica eased back into the leather seat. William handed her a napkin, and she wiped the rough paper along her eyes and cheeks.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't feel bad about the whole Michael and you…" William paused. "I know what it means. But don't worry if Michael will not want to be with you. I'm sure he will." Arnica smiled. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to be with Michael.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
After turning the lock on the door and slipping into the flat Arnica heard the giggles of her cousin. Before she could announce her arrival Arnica also heard the hushed voice of Joseph. 'So that was why the two had left so early. I hope that one of them remembered protection.' Arnica decided it would be best to crash on the couch instead of her bed, considering it wasn't too polite to walk in on her possibly naked cousin having sex. Nor was it at all appealing to Arnica. By the time morning came and Arnica woke up she peered at her wristwatch to find that it was 7:25 and time for her morning shower. But, what clothes she would use, which was in the bedroom, was an entirely different matter. So instead of wondering into the bedroom Arnica decided to simply make do with washing her face and brushing her teeth.   
  
She placed the red metal pot on the burner and waited for the water to boil before hearing a knock at the door. After wondering what fool would be knocking at the door at 7:35 in the morning she answered it only to find William and one man that she assumed was his guard.   
  
"Do you always sleep in the clothes you wore before or was this a new thing for you?" William joked. Arnica smiled and ushered the two in.  
  
"Actually Joseph and Estel haven't gotten up and I couldn't go in. I was afraid of what I might see." William's previously kind expression soured.  
  
"Hey Joseph I told you to be ready not to sleep in. I'm giving you two minutes." Arnica laughed and offered a cup of tea to William's guard and William when he came back.  
  
"So this was all planned was it?" Arnica asked. "The whole getting me away from the flat and staying at Michael's home?" William looked away from her sipping on his tea before nodding.  
  
"Of course if I had known your feelings I wouldn't have agreed. I was lead to believe that you knew about it."   
  
"Hm." Arnica grunted. "I see."  
  
"Your going to make up with Michael aren't you?" William asked. Arnica looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so William."   
  
"Well now. So good to see that my escort service is here bright and early." Joseph cheered walking into the kitchen. His expression was a mixture of both embarrassment and happiness. Arnica inwardly growled. She wished she had spent the night with a man she loved. At least she hoped Estel loved him.   
  
"Yes well I wish you had been ready. Covering for your night of fun will not be easy if we are tardy."   
  
"Oh were are you going?" Arnica asked.   
  
"To have brunch with my parents. They've been pushing for some time now. They haven't seen William since last year so they insisted that he come too." Arnica nodded turning her head to sound of the shower running.  
  
"Well you'll forgive me for not offering tea but you seem to have to leave."  
  
"Of course thank you for the use of your flat." Joseph smiled making his way to the door with William and the guard.   
  
"Next time ask and I'll set out sheets at least."  
  
"Of course."   
_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"So she had no idea?" Joseph confirmed. William nodded. The limo made it's way seamlessly throughout the streets and Joseph passed a bottle of coke to him.   
  
"I would think she would be upset. After all a proper women would never bed a man whom she wasn't ready to."  
  
"And you," William asked. "Your not setting up Estella for a heartbreak are you? Or for any mistakes?"   
  
"You mean to say did we sleep together?" Joseph grinned. "We didn't. At least not in the way you're thinking of. I simply gave her the ring. I do want my parents to meet her. I'm sure they will love her."   
  
William turned his attention to the window. Several moments past before Joseph spoke.  
  
"Michael and Arnica don't seem to be going well, do they?" William shook his head. "She's free you know. Michael doesn't lay claim to her any more then David. It wouldn't hurt to tell her how you feel."  
  
"Perhaps. But David is a good man. He deserves to go first." Joseph shook his head.  
  
"I don't think she sees him in the same light that David does her." William nodded.  
  
"Perhaps."  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
 Arnica stepped out the shower and toweled off her hair. Looking into the mirror she examined the wet locks. Her hair had finally grown four inches past her shoulders. Almost to her where her bra-strap was, if she was clothed. Arnica sighed momentarily thinking of Michael. Wondering just what he'd been thinking of her to plan the previous events.  
  
It plagued her, and even made her lose several hours sleep. Perhaps it wasn't his proposal that nagged at her. Perhaps it was that she'd finally realized that worse come to worse she felt nothing special for Michael. Whatever attraction she once felt was clouded over by his obvious macho attitude towards women. It was no more appealing in a white man then it was in a Latino. Why she had allowed herself to date a man that no more respected her then that first man she meet getting off the plane. They were no different form each other, except that Arnica had thought that because Michael was white he would be different. An awful assumption to say the least. No better then William's was the night before. Perhaps that was what he was trying to convey to her? If it was she needed to remember to thank him on Tuesday morning. Arnica dressed in her Levi's jeans and cotton short-sleeved white shirt. She pulled on a pair of socks and fleece pullover sweatshirt for warmth. Estella was right, any thing under 80 degrees and she was a Popsicle. Arnica began to blow dry her hair and when she was done thirty minutes later she pulled the thick mass into a low ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"About damn time! You take longer then my cat to primp yourself!" Estella yelled at her the moment she stepped out.  
  
"Screw you! It's the first time the whole semester I've had the chance to take my time!" Arnica shot back. She shook her head walking up the hallway and turning to the kitchen. Her mouth gapped open at her surprise that David was accompanying her cousin. Arnica was a bit embarrassed to have spoken so freely, or crudely, when company was around but brushed it off. David was cool.   
  
"Hey David!" She hugged him in greeting and sat down on her wicker chair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came as soon as Joseph called me this morning. You where in the shower and I decided to wait. You wanna go to a pub?" Arnica grinned, the perfect thing to get her mind off Michael.   
  
"Sure, lets go. Coming Estella?"   
  
"Naw thanks guys but I have other stuff to worry about right now. Like my chapters I needa read. You go have fun."   
  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
After brunch with Jospeh's parents the two sat in the restaurant amid the left over coffee cups and dessert plates. Joseph slipped his cell phone into his breast pocket.   
  
"Are you sure you wanted me to call David?" William nodded. Joseph sighed.   
  
"You are looking for punishment, mate." Jospeh tapped the table. "What if she falls for him?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter."  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
David sat quietly turning the dark beer in his glass. Arnica was just finishing her story about Michael even though he'd already known the whole story. She was certainly much better it seemed then Joseph had lead David to believe.   
  
"Do you have a fag?" David looked at her surprised.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Cigarette." Arnica grinned. "See I learned that it's called a fag here." David grinned passing one of his Marlboro Reds her way.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" He asked helping her light it.   
  
"Bridget Jone's Diary! A must have for the quick reference guide of slang." She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. "Well British slang at least. Ah you never know I thought you looked bored from my conversation."

"I was just deep in thought. So after the whole coming home thing do you think you'll make up with Michael?"  
  
"Oh God no." Arnica responded puffing out the chronic blue smoke. "I realized that Michael was more good for me then any of those other machismo fuck bags back home. I don't need that crap, thank you very much."  
  
"Hum, that's good. Do you have anyone else in mind?" Arnica shook her head.   
  
"Nah, I mean the only boys I really speak to are you, Joseph, Michael, and William. I don't want to make the same mistake I did before. I'm gonna stay single a bit." Good or bad it made David happy. He was still open to Arnica, she hadn't dismissed him fully. There was still a chance.  
_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Joseph you snipe!" Estella yelled into the phone. "How could you tell David to come the flat? Your only giving that poor boy false hope!"

On the other side Joseph growled to William at his dorm room. Estella was on speakerphone and William was very much laughing at Joseph having to calm down his girlfriend.   
  
"It wasn't my idea really. I just thought it would be good for her to talk to a male."  
  
"Yes but you know that Arnica has no feelings for him. Your setting him up for heartbreak." Joseph sighed.  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"Oh yes I do I'm reading her diary as I speak." William and Joseph both shot bug-eyed looks to the phone. They had the exact same ideas and the exact same time.

  
"So, Estella, love. You'll tell me who she does have feelings for, won't you?" A pause.  
  
"Why expecting it to be you?"   
  
"No of course not! It's just if I know then I can help put those two together if you know what I mean." Estella sighed over the phone.  
  
"Well no one specific. She does write some nice comments about William. Nice butt and all that, but I'm not to sure you can take that as feelings."   
  
"Thanks love you've been a big help."  
  
"Joseph James Titelman you've had me on speaker this whole time haven't you? Has William been listening this whole time?" Joseph waved to William in exaggerated shushing motions.   
  
"No course not love."  
  
"You are one awful liar Joseph. But don't get too excited William. She may like your butt, but you'll need more then that to win her over. Give her time, and become her friend. Besides it's cute that she even dots your name with little hearts." A door was heard to slam on the other end.

  
"Opps better get off. Bye then." Before the phone shut off Arnica was heard yelling: "Estel who was that you were talking to? My diary! You bitch what's wrong with you?"  
  
End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter Three

Things where becoming critical. It was nearing the end of the semester and Arnica was stuck on her Art History paper. The final thing needed to finish up the semester and she was having trouble. Practically pulling her hair out of the pores. Arnica grumbled, shut the bibliography of Marie Cassette and grabbed her down filled coat out the door. She needed to get a breath of air before trying to finish up the paper. It was due in eight hours anyways.  
  
Inside the pub that she was introduced to about two and a half months earlier she meet across David. He was smoking yet again and gulping at some of the Scottish beer. Arnica smiled. At least there was one person, with in reason, that she could drown her sorrows with. William was in her art class, but seeing as he was probably off somewhere participating in a ball or something she stuck with David. She plopped herself down after making a visit to the bar and smiled at David.  
  
"Hey! Arnica how are you?" David already seemed a bit gone on the beer.  
  
"Good, just burning the midnight oil on my homework. I just need to finish up my paper but I got writer's block." "Yea," David nodded. "Why do they ask artists to masquerade as writers anyways?" Arnica laughed. She wondered the same thing letting her mind drift off into random thoughts. One of which happened to be where William was and how he'd finished the paper. _+_+_+_+_+_  
  
William stood in the corner of the busy room. Harry and his friends where chattering away once in a while switching their gazes to his direction. He was long ready for sleep, but stayed only to keep his name out of the newspapers. 'Prince William Walks Out On Dinner'. The tabloids would take anything and twist it into some kind of crazy love interest piece. Although what kind of life would there be for a member of the royal family who didn't get paired up with any eligible girl out there. Everyone wanted to write his love life for him. Everyone wanted to make guesses as to how and who he'd marry in the end of it all. Did it ever occur to them that maybe who they thought was 'good enough' wasn't who he had in mind? Now the semester was over and Arnica would probably be more inclined to spend her summer with someone in her family or even go home for the summer. That was something he wasn't ready to go see happen. David walked to sofa and flopped onto the couch. He was as drunk as ever and Arnica had a hell of a time getting him into the apartment. Arnica sighed, wondered into the kitchen and then to her computer hooked up on the counter. She sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get her butt out in into the world. Now she only had three hours to finish and get to the school in time. She swallowed some aspirin and rubbed her temples. Time to work her butt off.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
By seven Arnica felt completely drained. She packed up her floppy disk and other junk in her backpack and made her mad dash to the school. Arnica found her legs burning and her throat dry when she finally made her way to Professor Fitzgerald's office door. She was allowed in and low and behold William was inside nodding away as something the professor had said. It made her feel, for a few moments, like the semester had started all over again. Arnica smiled and shook the professors hand and hugged William hello.  
  
"Ah my dear with the green eyes. How are you?" Professor Fitzgerald smiled and nodded.  
  
"Very good professor I was hoping to submit this report to Professor Xanthan."  
  
"Oh he just left to speak to the dean of students." William offered. Arnica's face fell and she exaggeratedly fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh no. I need to run to the parking lot. Please excuse me." With that Arnica made herself run out the building and actually did make it to the parking lot and caught Professor Xanthan before he even made it out. Ten minutes later she was still collapsed on the cement bench shaded by a several oak trees. She felt someone shake her shoulder and she looked up to the face of William Windsor. She smiled and pushed herself up into an upright position. William sat next to her and smiled at her exhausted limp form.  
  
"So did you make it?" She smiled and faintly nodded. It being the only thing she could do, and she really wanted to fall asleep on his lap and not get up until next semester.  
  
"Well I suppose its time to get you to your flat." She stood up, her legs almost failing her. By the time they made it to her flat it was about mid- morning and what was once a dormant flat was now very much active. David was still asleep on the couch even though there was music coming from the kitchen.  
  
" Arnica, mammita wrote us asking us to Fed-Ex some homemade jam. She said she'd trade us some of her cooked pico. Pappita really loved the apricot.Oh, hey William." Estella looked a little flustered what with no make-up and hair not blown dry. Then she got a good look as Arnica's perfectly exhausted face. Estella helped William take her to her bed and before falling fast asleep Arnica heard her cousin chattering away about Joseph. ******  
  
Estella looked in on David after serving some coffee to William. She smiled and sat down with the prince sipping at the scalding liquid.  
  
"Is it true? Do you have a crush on Arnica?" William looked at Estella, his eyes bulging, and shook his head no. "Ah you do. You have school boy crush. That's so cute. I didn't really believe that you did. You know on the phone, but lately I've been noticing. By the way where's your bodyguard?"  
  
"Outside I told him I'd only be a moment." William stood to leave hugging Estella goodbye and stopping at the sight of David. He frowned and kept walking shutting the door behind him.  
  
David stayed there, unmoving and breathing shallow drunken breaths. He'd woken the moment that Estella had brewed the coffee, but upon hearing the two in the other room he didn't get up. It was tricky, but Estella hadn't been the only one to notice William's affections. He was sure though, that if anyone was blind to them it was Arnica. He needed to move quickly. What normal girl would resist the Prince of Wales if given the chance to beloved by him?  
  
Late at night David awoke again to the deathly dark room around him. He sat up taking off his shoes and creeping along the old wooden floors to the open door of Arnica and Estella's bedroom. He peered in, Arnica was asleep. Her chest falling and rising with each take of air. David rubbed his right hand across his forehead nervously. He hadn't heard Estella leave but he didn't see her in the room nor where any of the lights on. He crept into the room and sat down next to Arnica. He bent forward and kissed her lips. She stirred and opened her green eyes to his face. He smiled and pulled away a bit.  
  
"Arnica I love you." His chest was pounding and his brain was over active with a thousand voices screaming at him the same thing: "What if she doesn't love you?" Arnica smiled and ran her hand across his messy black hair and her lips parted slightly.  
  
"I know David." She pushed with her hand, guiding him closer, and kissed him. David couldn't help but smile.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_ The semester was officially over. Estella and Arnica had found full time jobs close into town and moved from the school provided living space into an older flat. True it was less new but it was a lot less trouble then flying home and then back. Estella worked as a waitress in a rather prestigious restaurant and Arnica was a bike messenger for a small company. However these jobs did not detain Joseph Titilman from continuing to visit and William Windsor from accompanying him from time to time. Although those visits where becoming more and more infrequent being explained as "business". What Arnica did not know was that it was because of David and her becoming a couple. David knew, but selfishly he kept that knowledge away from Arnica. He loved her, needed her. She was home and comfort and adoration all in one. She was perfect for him. And, her feelings? David was kind and gentle with her. Always caring for her well being and always able to share some laughs when Estella was away. David felt no pity for William. He was prince of an entire country. He would have not cared for her as David knew he could. William had his choice of women, and that was it.  
  
Estella, however, was cautious of David. It was less then coincidental that David and Arnica should become a couple right after her conversation with William. But how to bring it up to Arnica was another matter. When it came to matters of the heart Estella felt she could not possibly be able to tell her cousin her fears. All that she could do was wait for an opportunity to bring the matter up. But there was scarcely a moment that David was not around Arnica or that they both were away working. Riding horses with Joseph was the only moment in which Estella felt truly able to speak of the most private matters with him. Estella looked to Joseph, and smiled; the mare beneath her shaking her head to ward of some flies.  
  
"Joseph what do you think of David?" He smiled and took her hand in his own.  
  
"I think David is a good person; a bit of a loner and dark, but a good person none the less. Now if your asking what I think about Arnica and David well. I'm not so sure about all that. He's a fine chap, but his entire personality changes when he's around her. It's like he'd afraid someone will come in and take her away." Estella nodded.  
  
"I feel the same way. I like him but not for Arnica. I always get the feeling that he may hurt her." Joseph laughed kissing her hand.  
  
"I do not think he'd hurt her. Over possessive maybe. But, not hurt her." Estella nodded.  
  
"Maybe. What about William?"  
  
"He's fine. A little discouraged but David isn't like Michael. William knew that Arnica would not enjoy his company for long. David on the other hand is from America so he feels he has no chance with her."  
  
"Like hometown advantage," Estella smiled.  
  
"Yes I suppose," Joseph nodded. "I try to tell him that there won't be any long term endearing relationships with David and Arnica but he is hard to convince."  
  
"What with the honeymooners? Yea. Everytime I try to get something out of Arnica I'm left hanging." She shrugged. "Oh well at least I have you. Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_ 


End file.
